


Busted

by m95838



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Busted, F/F, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m95838/pseuds/m95838
Summary: Prompted by someone asking the question "What if Kara and Lena walked in on Lillian and Eliza having sex?"  I couldn't get it out of my head.  Now here we are.
Relationships: Eliza Danvers/Lillian Luthor, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	Busted

Kara landed in front of a house and placed Lena on her feet beside her. She had expected to find some sort of facility or installation, not a large, but calm, looking farmhouse placed on a hillside. The most distinctive quality of the house was that it provided a view of a forested landscape.

  
She had last spoken to her foster mother Eliza 3 days ago, when she said she was going to a movie with a friend. Eliza hadn't answered her phone since and, when Kara flew up to Midvale to check on her, found only an empty house. Eliza's neighbors hadn't seen her since she climbed into a limousine on the evening that Kara has spoken to her.

  
In the process of telling her sister and her friends that Eliza was missing, Lena remembered something from reviewing records of the Luthor Foundation the previous evening. A private plane had been hired by Lena's adoptive mother Lillian to fly into Midvale that evening and then to fly to a small airfield in North Dakota.

  
Now the both of them stood in front of the only building owned by the foundation in the state. It had been listed as a 'research facility'. The house was somehow shielded from Kara's enhanced sight and hearing, but in all other respects it seemed to be simply, a house.

  
The confused look on Lena's face surely matched Kara's own. After looking at the house and each other a couple of times, they found the door was unlocked and went inside.

  
Even though there were no neighbors for at least 5 miles in every direction, the blinds and curtains were closed; leaving the interior dark. To their right was a small dining area. A meal had been eaten and the plates were still on the table. Two people had enjoyed a homemade dinner of beef tenderloin with red wine sauce, peas, and baked potato; 'Eliza's favorite', Kara thought. An expensive looking bottle of red wine had been drained of it's contents and now laid on it's side on the table.

  
The dining room led to a kitchen which made it clear that the meal had indeed been prepared here. Kara and Lena then entered a living room. On one side of the room was an immense flat screen television. Facing it, on the other side of the room was a cozy love seat. On a table by the love seat was another drained bottle of red wine. There was also what looked like a half smoked cigar inside of a ziplock bag; as if someone wanted to preserve it.

  
Kara picked it up. It looked handmade. "What is this?", she asked.

  
"Kara", Lena said, "that's a blunt."

  
"Is that like a cigarette?"

  
Lena rubbed her fingertips across her forehead. "Just put it down for now."

  
Kara then noticed two pairs of women's shoes scattered in front of the love seat. One was a pair that Eliza wore from time to time; open toed wedges with a 2" heel. The other was a pair of platform stilettos.

  
Lena walked over to the table and picked up the television's remote. When she pressed the button, the television's screen saver disappeared, revealing the last item watched; a movie titled 'Room in Rome'. The movie's advertising picture showed a scattering of flowers on one side and a pair of women in a shirtless, yet tasteful, embrace on the other side.

  
"Is that a documentary?" Kara asked.

  
Lena wiped her face with her hand and answered, "I don't think so Kara."

  
Kara saw the staircase leading to the upper floor of the house and moved in that direction. Lena followed closely. They found an article of clothing on the stairs. A short sleeve, floral dress. It was one of Eliza's shorter ones. Kara walked around it, pressing herself against the wall to avoid stepping on it.

  
They rounded a corner to the next set of stairs and found another dress. This was a sexier, yet modest party dress. Other items of clothing were scattered about; two bras and two pairs of panties. One of the panties looked to have been torn off of someone's body.

  
Kara didn't know why her super-hearing and vision didn't work inside or near this house, but she didn't need it to hear the moan coming from the bedroom at the end of the hall. Lena marched past her to the room. Kara followed, wanting to speak but unable to voice any thoughts.

  
Lena threw the door open. Kara entered the room after her and witnessed Eliza Danvers and Lillian Luthor in the throes of passion and exhibiting flexibility that she wouldn't have thought possible of either one of them.

  
Annoyed at having been interrupted, Lillian shouted, "Lena!"

  
Shocked at having been discovered, Eliza shouted, "Kara!"

  
A wild scramble of four arms, four legs, two twisting torsos, and one tangled sheet commenced on top of an unusually large bed as the two mothers struggled to position themselves in a way that might restore a measure of dignity that had been shattered by the reveal of their intimate rendezvous.

  
On a nearby table were plates that had been cleared of another serving of the meal they had enjoyed and another empty bottle of wine. On the floor near the bed was a kitty whip.

  
Finally, Eliza and Lillian sat on the bed with their backs against the headboard. They had pulled the sheet to their chins, Eliza with both hands and Lillian with one, concealing their naked bodies underneath. 

  
"Have you been.... up here all weekend?", Lena asked.

  
Lillian pulled her other hand from under the covers and placed it on top of her head. "All weekend? What?" When she noticed the handcuffs around her wrist she quickly stuck it back under the sheet. Lillian turned toward Eliza. "What the hell was in that blunt?"

  
Kara struggled to remember if Eliza rolled her own cigarettes before and wondered what would go into a blunt that would be a big deal. She then noticed a remote slowly sliding down the sheet. Four pairs of eyes watched the remote slowly travel to the edge of the bed and then fall to the floor with a clatter. A television in the corner of the room switched on but remained black. The four of them stared at the screen. They discovered the volume had been turned unnecessarily high when a sultry feminine voice announced, "Lick Me Video presents." After a pause the same voice angrily shouted, "BAAAAD MOMMIES, they're oh so bad, BAAAAD MOMMIES, they don't need dads."

  
Kara stood with her mouth hanging open as she watched the video. The voice continued to shout, "BAD MOMMIES" as it previewed the various couplings within. A plethora of middle aged women had their faces contorted with ecstasy as they were devoured by their scene partners. Kara staggered in shock to the nearest chair as images of Eliza and Lillian's undoubtedly repeated weekend sexual escapades filled her mind. She imagined them imitating what she had just seen in the porn video. When she covered her eyes to get the images out, they were joined by additional images of them handcuffed together and using the kitty whip.

  
The last thing she remembered before fainting was Lena helping her to the chair and asking her if she was going to be ok.


End file.
